Three Days
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with someone in only three days? Sasuke is given three days to find a bride or he'd have to marry the person his parents picked. And what better way to find a bride then to trow a ball? The only problem: his bride isn't one of the guests.
1. Night One

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

 **Chapter 1: Night One**

* * *

"...and so, it will last three days," Fugaku said. Sasuke's eyes were wide. Not only did he have to attend a ball, but he had to be there for three days! "Sasuke, you will pick a bride from the guests."

"Father, I…" Sasuke began, but was stopped by the look on Fugaku's face. Sasuke glanced at his mother. Mikoto remained silent. He then moved his eyes to his brother who looked like he didn't care that his little brother was about to be put on display. He sighed. "Alright." Without another word, Sasuke left the throne room, nearly stomping the entire way to his bedchambers. He jumped onto the bed and screamed into a pillow.

-=-0-=-

It was only the first night and Sasuke just wanted to duck into the nearest room and lock the door. Several women, some princesses and some regular nobles, tried to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke however didn't like how they were throwing themselves at his feet. The only one not doing so was Lady Hinata who seemed to already be in love with someone else. Even if she wasn't, Hinata was too shy to talk to Sasuke like the others. Sasuke managed to sneak away to the balcony and was now looking at the moon. He was counting down how much time he had left before someone found him, probably Kakashi, to drag him back to the party.

Blond hair caught his eyes and he looked down. A boy dressed in servant garb was talking to another man. The man nodded at whatever the blond said before taking a glass of wine and walking into the palace. The boy put his tray down and sat on the lower wall of the first floor. Sasuke heard him sigh.

"Rich bastard," the blond said. "Just because he has a little money he thinks he can do whatever he wants." The boy crossed his arms. "Well he ain't getting Naruto Uzumaki into his bed!"

"Yeah, I'd stay away from Orochimaru as much as you can," Sasuke said.

Naruto jumped and looked up at Sasuke. "Ah!" A hand went to the back of his neck. "S-sorry. I didn't k-know you were there." He coughed to clear his throat. "Is there something I can get you my lord?"

Sasuke glanced behind him, seeing Kakashi looking around. Sasuke smirked, his eyes going back to Naruto. "Catch me."

"What?" Naruto asked before Sasuke jumped from the second floor. Naruto instinctively put out his arms. However, Sasuke's momentum caused the two to fall backwards onto the grass. Naruto groaned. "What the hell? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"A fall from that height wouldn't kill me," Sasuke said. "Dobe."

"Why you!" Naruto yelled. "Just…"

"Naruto?" a woman's voice called. "I need your help passing out the cakes."

"Coming mom!" Naruto yelled. He stood up, brushing off some dirt. "You should be more careful. Next time you want to leave, use the door." He walked away from Sasuke, quickening his pace when his mother called his name again.

Sasuke sat on the grass staring after Naruto. He smirked. May be these three days weren't going to be so bad afterall.

-=-0-=-

Sasuke had woken up earlier than usual to take a morning swim in their giant pool. After Kakashi had found him and brought him back to the party, he was lectured by his mother. Her words had fallen on deaf ears as Sasuke's mind was too focused on thoughts of Naruto. He managed to learn a lot about the blond. He was a year younger than Sasuke and was the son of one of the maids. He had been a servant in the Uchiha castle for over three years, yet Sasuke had never run into him. Sasuke found out that Naruto usually tended to the garden or was in the kitchen. It made sense that Sasuke never met him since he didn't go to either of those places. Naruto's favorite color was orange, though red was a close second. He enjoyed being outside and was a hard worker.

It wasn't long before Naruto stepped onto the walkway, heading for the pool. "Oh," he said. "I didn't know someone was already here."

"Cleaning the pool today?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer. He made sure to find out Naruto's work schedule for the day.

"Yes, my Lord," Naruto said. "But I can wait until you are done." He turned around to walk away.

"Why don't you join me?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't," Naruto said. "Servants are not allowed in the pool."

"You have my permission," Sasuke said. He offered a hand. "Come."

Naruto bit his lip, looking around. He knew the rules and what punishment would befall him if they were disobeyed. He had already been punished for waking up late and for disappearing last night, though the latter had been Orochimaru's fault. Naruto was just about to tell Sasuke that he'd rather not, when someone pushed him from behind. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen Sasuke get out of the pool and walk behind him. He gasped and cough up some water. "What the hell…"

"You say that a lot," Sasuke said, getting back in.

"Ah!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You're that guy from last night."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Naruto pouted. "Now my clothes are all wet."

Sasuke shrugged. "Take them off."

Naruto blushed, his arms wrapping around himself. "I'm not gonna do that!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like I haven't seen a naked man before. Besides, you can leave your boxers on. They're like swimming trunks anyway."

"Fine," Naruto said. He swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself up. Sasuke watched as Naruto removed his clothes and shoes. He licked his lips as he took in Naruto's tanned skin. Sasuke felt the tightening of his swim trunks and he glanced down. He was hard. It hadn't been the first time that a man had given him an erection. It was a well known fact, amongst his family and close friends at least, that Sasuke was bi, though his father tended to ignore that part of Sasuke. Once Naruto was only in his boxers, he spread his clothes out so that they'd dry with the sun. He only hoped they'd dry soon so that he could move onto his next job in time.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked. He was getting impatient.

"I'm coming," Naruto snapped. He turned around and Sasuke had to stop himself from jumping him. Naruto had a slim body that some would say looked feminine, but he was definitely all male. The work he had to do as a servant had formed lovely muscles that called out to Sasuke. Naruto slipped into the water, his eyes searching the grounds to make sure no one saw him.

"You won't get in trouble," Sasuke said after noticing Naruto's glances. "I already gave you permission to be here, so don't worry about it." He swam up to Naruto and linked his fingers with Naruto's. "Ok?" Naruto could only nod before Sasuke pulled him further into the pool. It wasn't long before the two were swimming around, having fun. Naruto forgot where he was and time went by faster than he expected.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled. "Where are you?" Naruto flinched. That was his mother's voice.

"I have to go," Naruto said. He made his way to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of it. He walked over to where he left his clothes, only to frown. He couldn't put his clothes on since he was still wet.

"Use this," Sasuke said handing Naruto a towel. Naruto hesitated before taking it. He quickly dried himself. Naruto picked up his clothes only to realize that his boxers were too wet to put on his pants. "I have an extra pair of boxers in the changing room. You can borrow them." He grabbed Naruto's arm not letting the blond argue. He dragged him into the changing room and opened a small chest. He pulled out a pair of clean clothes for himself. There was a second set of clothes. He pulled out a pair of boxers and handed them to the blond. Sasuke walked into one of the rooms separated by a curtain. He closed it behind him, giving Naruto some privacy.

Naruto quickly changed. It wasn't long before Sasuke came out, fully dressed. "Thank you," Naruto said. "I must be going. Mother is looking for me." He bowed before running off. Sasuke picked up the dropped towel and boxers. He smirked. He knew he'd be seeing the blond again soon.


	2. The Second Night

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Second Night**

"Heard you had to find a bride by the end of the ball tomorrow night," Kiba said. "Think you'll find one?"

"I already have," Sasuke said.

"Oh?" Neji asked. "Who?"

"You'll see," Sasuke said, taking another sip of his drink. Several women came up to the three boys, asking them to dance. None of them wanted to, but they knew that if their parents found out, they'd get lectured about their lack of manors. Sasuke took the hand of a woman named Sakura while Neji danced with Tenten and Kiba danced with Ino. Sakura was the daughter of one of Fugaku's council members. Tenten was the daughter of a high ranking knight and Ino was a princess from one of the neighboring countries. Besides Hinata, Neji's sister, these three were the ones that Fugaku and Mikoto hoped Sasuke would chose from. However, none of them were even close to Sasuke's type.

Once they were done dancing, the boys headed towards a table to get something in their stomachs. A familiar boy headed towards them with more drinks. Naruto said nothing as he handed out the drinks. He glanced at Sasuke before walking to the next table where a group of women sat. Sasuke glanced at the blonde's ass as he bent down to serve the women. He licked his lips. Neji and Kiba followed Sasuke's line of sight and they couldn't help but grin. It was obvious that Sasuke wanted the blond. Kiba and Neji looked at each other, nodding. If that was what Sasuke wanted, then they'd make sure he got it.

"Excuse me," Neji said. "I have to go talk to Hinata." He quickly disappeared from the table.

Kiba knew his job would be distracting Sasuke. "So tell me about your dream girl."

"He isn't a girl," Sasuke admitted.

"Oh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Is he a prince? A knight?" Sasuke shook his head. "Don't tell me he's a servant…"

"And so what if he is?" Sasuke asked.

"You know that it is gonna be hard for your parents to accept him as your bride," Kiba said. "Especially your father."

"I don't care," Sasuke said. "I…" He sighed. "Kiba, I know he's the one. I've only known him for a day, but…"

"Wait!" Kiba said. "You've only met him yesterday?" Sasuke nodded. "Then how do you know..."

"I can't explain it," Sasuke said. "It is like something about him is pulling me in."

"Are you sure he isn't trying to seduce you for money and power?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "But he acts like he doesn't know who I am. Maybe you're right."

The sadness in Sasuke's tone made Kiba want to comfort him. "Look, maybe he really doesn't know who you are. If you only met yesterday, then how is he to know who you are? I mean, sure people should know who they're working for, but he could think you're someone else. Maybe he thinks you're a knight or something."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He hadn't really thought about that. He never introduced himself to the blond. Heck, he hadn't even told him his name. It was possible that Naruto had mistaken Sasuke for a knight or an average noble. He looked around, trying to find the blond of his thoughts, but he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Orochimaru was also missing. Sasuke frowned, standing up. Orochimaru better not be going after Naruto again. "I'll be back."

Kiba grinned. "Ok."

Sasuke slipped passed his father who was busy talking to Sakura's father, and left the ball. He quickly made his way down the hall until he heard a loud crash followed by a yell. He turned the corner to see Orochimaru pressing Naruto into the wall, a tray of broken glasses on the floor. What made Sasuke angry the most was the fact that Orochimaru had a hand against Naruto's neck, forcing him into a kiss. Orochimaru's other hand slipped towards Naruto's butt. Sasuke growled. "What is going on here?"

Orochimaru instantly released Naruto and stepped back. "Prince Sasuke, I… I didn't know you were there. Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto whose eyes were wide in surprise with a bit of fear. "Where I should be is of no concern to you. You however, should not be here manhandling one of my servants."

"Right," Orochimaru said. "I'll be going back to the ball then." He walked passed Sasuke.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke called, stopping the man. "I believe I don't have to tell you what will happen if you decide to repeat your previous misconduct."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. "Not at all, my Prince. I'll stay away from Naruto."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. "You will do well to remember your place."

"Yes, your highness," Orochimaru bowed before running off.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes your highness," Naruto said. "F-forgive me for m-my impudence." He bowed.

'Kiba was right,' Sasuke thought. 'Never thought that was possible.' "Don't worry about it. How long has Orochimaru been bothering you?"

"Almost a year," Naruto admitted. "But he has been getting more… exasperating."

"That's quite a vocabulary you have," Sasuke said.

"I may be a servant but my mother has provided me with a good education," Naruto said defensively.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. "If he tries to do something again, come find me. I'll take care of Orochimaru."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Prince Sasuke."

"It's nothing," Sasuke said. "Orochimaru is a creep and my father should have done something about him a long time ago. Honestly, how could such a man be a noble. I'll never understand."

"Naruto?" A voice called. Sasuke sighed. Naruto's mother sure had a knack for interrupting them. She saw the tray and glasses on the floor. "What happened?" She glanced at Sasuke, her eyes going wide. "Prince Sasuke!" She ran to Naruto's side and forced his head down. "Please forgive my son. He still has a lot to learn and I…"

"It isn't his fault," Sasuke said. "It seems Orochimaru had been harrassing Naruto and this time it caused this." He motioned to the try and broken glasses. "Such a thing is Orochimaru's fault. All I ask is that it be cleaned up." He grabbed Naruto's hand. "We have something that requires our attention. May I ask that you take care of it?"

Kushina looked confused, but she nodded. "Yes your highness."

"Good," Sasuke said. He pulled Naruto down the hall towards the library. He pushed Naruto into the room and ran a hand threw his hair. "That was close."

"Um…" Naruto began. Sasuke looked at the blond. "Thank you for that. But I really should get back to work." Naruto tried to get by Sasuke but the man grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him towards him, his arms going around his waist.

"There is no need for you to rush," Sasuke said.

"I…" Naruto blushed. "Aren't you needed back at the party? We really should go."

"What's the hurry? We don't need to go back right now." He locked his fingers behind Naruto. "Let's just stay here for a bit."

"O-ok." Naruto nodded, not sure what to do. Sasuke leaned down, placing his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto struggled against Sasuke for a few seconds before he found peace in the older boy's arms. "Um… I think I should go. I really do have work to do and…"

"Shut up." Sasuke squeezed Naruto against him. "Just let me hold you."

"Prince Sasuke?"

"Just call me Sasuke."

"Um… Sasuke? W-What are you d-doing?" He felt a hand on his butt.

Sasuke gave Naruto's butt a squeeze. "You feel good."

Naruto's blush reddened further. "S-sasuke, please let go."

"I don't want to." He moved his hand back to the small of Naruto's back. "Tell me. Have you ever kissed someone?"

"J-just Orochimaru." Sasuke glared and pulled back slightly. "B-but I didn't like it. I would never willingly kiss that bastard."

"And me? Would you willingly kiss me?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke leaned forward so that his lips were just a few centimeters away from Naruto's. "Would you kiss me?" Naruto didn't know what to say or do. "Naruto, I want to kiss you."

"W-why?"

"I like you." Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He had never been in a situation like this. He looked right into Sasuke's eyes and found something in them he couldn't quite read, something that told him not to say no. Instead, Naruto nodded. Sasuke closed the distance and kissed Naruto. At first, it was a chaste kiss but as time went by, it got heated. Naruto moaned as a tongue licked at his lips. He opened his mouth, letting Sasuke inside.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto accepted his tongue inside. He explored Naruto's mouth, loving the taste. When air was needed, he pulled back. He glanced down and his heart began to race. Naruto's eyes were closed, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath. His lips were red and wet, making them look very inviting. He moved a hand to the back of Naruto's head and coaxed him forward, kissing him again. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke moved them to a wall. He pulled back only to attack Naruto's neck. "Naruto," Sasuke spoke in between kisses. "I want you." Lost in the pleasure, Naruto could only nod. Sasuke took the nod as the go ahead to continue. He undid Naruto's pants, letting them hit the floor. He lifted Naruto up and moved him to a couch. Naruto had to wrap his legs around Sasuke to prevent himself from falling to the floor. Sasuke bit at Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to cry out. Sasuke licked at it as he pushed Naruto down onto the couch, straddling him. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor before slipping his hands under Naruto's shirt. Naruto blushed as he was left in just his boxers and shoes. He gulped, fear flashing through his eyes.

Sasuke saw the fear. He moved a hand to Naruto's cheek. "Do you want this? Because if you don't, I'll stop. I won't push you to do something you don't want to. I can wait until you're ready."

The sincerity in both Sasuke's eyes and his voice caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat. He knew what the look was now. He smiled. "I want you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked before he leaned forward and kissed Naruto again. He carefully stood up to quickly remove his own pants and then his boxers. Naruto's face was now as bright as a tomato. Sasuke licked his lips as he just loved tomatoes. He reached a hand out to grab the hem of Naruto's boxers. Naruto lifted himself up so that Sasuke could pull his boxers off. The raven tossed them behind him as he moved back to the couch and in between Naruto's spread legs.

Sasuke and Naruto knew they were moving very fast, but something told them it was only right. They felt the love the other had and knew that everything was ok. Sasuke licked at Naruto's nipples as he stroked at Naruto's hardened length. Naruto moaned at the sensations. Sasuke was pleasuring him in a way that he knew no one else ever could. "Sasuke, please."

Sasuke smirked. "Please what?"

"More. Give me more!"

Sasuke moved down Naruto's body and took the blonde's member into his mouth. Naruto screamed, his hand going to Sasuke's head, as he tried to bring him closer. Sasuke moved a hand to Naruto's stomach and pressed down so that he wouldn't choke. He moved his other hand towards Naruto's mouth. Naruto looked at the fingers before him, slowly catching on. He blushed as he took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth. The two licked and sucked at their new treats. Naruto made sure to fully wet his. Deeming his fingers wet enough, Sasuke pulled them out of Naruto's mouth and moved a finger to Naruto's entrance. He pulled back slightly causing Naruto to whine. "This is going to hurt, but I have to stretch you first or else you'll be in a lot more pain." Naruto nodded. Sasuke slipped a finger into Naruto's hole before leaning back down to take Naruto's member into his mouth again. He moved his finger quickly before adding a second one.

Naruto felt the second finger enter him, but it didn't really hurt. The third finger however, did. Tears rolled down his face at the pain. Then Sasuke pressed his fingers against a certain spot that caused Naruto to scream in pleasure. Sasuke continued to hit that spot as he sucked Naruto's member. When he pulled back, removing his fingers as well, Naruto whined even louder at the loss. Sasuke spat into his own hand, bringing his saliva to his cock. Naruto watched as Sasuke stroked himself a few times. He spat into his own hand before slapping away Sasuke's. He grabbed Sasuke's cock and squeezed it. Sasuke moaned. He grabbed Naruto hand to stop him, afraid that he'd cum right then and there. He wanted to be inside of Naruto when he came. He lifted Naruto's legs and pressed his cock against Naruto's hole. With one last look at Naruto, Sasuke pressed into him.

Naruto felt like he was being split in two. His member softened slightly, but Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto as he slipped further in. Feeling Naruto adjust to him, Sasuke pulled back so only the head was still inside before plunging forward. He began to thrust slowly before picking up the pace. He kissed Naruto as he shoved himself deeper inside him. Then he slipped a hand down to Naruto's cock and stroked it. Naruto moaned as Sasuke brought him to the brink of ecstasy. Naruto called out Sasuke's name as he came into Sasuke's hand and over their stomachs. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he gave one last trust before emptying inside the blond. He collapsed on top of Naruto as they tried to catch their breath. Sasuke flipped them so that Sasuke's back was against the couch and Naruto was laying on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond.

"That was… that was amazing."

Sasuke smirked. "That's how it always will be."

Naruto looked up at that. "Always?"

Sasuke smiled. "Always."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto had to go back to work while Sasuke had to return to the ball. Luckily, he only had a few minutes left of it before the second night was officially done. He saw the anger in his Father's eyes. It was obvious that Fugaku's has noticed Sasuke's absence. He had been gone for over two hours after all. He ignored his parents as he danced with Ino. His mind was too focused on Naruto to hear anything Ino said while they danced, not that Ino seemed to care. Kiba and Neji watched Sasuke dance with Ino. They could tell that the raven was happy about something.

Once the ball was over, Fugaku took Sasuke aside to yell at him. His words went in one ear and out the other as a picture of a naked Naruto popped into Sasuke's head. Fugaku's slapped him, knocking the picture from Sasuke's mind. "Don't ignore me boy! You are a Prince! This ball is for you to find a bride. And you dare to just disappear? How rude must you be to…"

"I've already found my bride," Sasuke said, nursing his red cheek. "May be if you were quiet for one second then you'd know that."

"Why you…" Fugaku began, raising his hand again.

"Now Fugaku," Mikoto said, stepping in. "I don't think hitting Sasuke will solve anything." Fugaku sighed as he dropped his arm. She turned to Sasuke. "And Sasuke, you should show more respect to your father." Sasuke nodded. "Now what's this about you already finding a bride? Is it Princess Ino? Or maybe Lady Sakura?"

"Neither," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Mikoto said. "Lady Tenten then?" Sasuke shook his head. "Then who?"

Sasuke smirked. "You'll see tomorrow." Without another word, he bowed and walked away.

"It seems he's in love," Itachi said.

"He is?" Mikoto's eyes widened. "Oh my sweet little boy! How wonderful! Fugaku, dear. I think we better start planning his wedding." She grabbed Fugaku's arm and pulled him towards the door. Fugaku just nodded. "I can't wait to see who Sasuke chose." Itachi shook his head at his mother's change in attitude. She truly was a romantic.


	3. The Third Night

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Third Night**

The next morning, Naruto opened the door to his room to his mother who was holding a large white box. "Prince Sasuke asked that you wear this for tonight's ball," Kushina said. She placed the box down on his bed.

"I thought servants weren't allowed to dress up for the ball, let alone attend as a guest," Naruto said.

"Prince Sasuke has invited you to attend as his friend," Kushina said. Naruto's heart ached at that. He looked down at his feet. How could he have fallen in love with Sasuke so quickly? "You will go, right?"

"Y-yes," Naruto stuttered. He swallowed. "If that is what his highness wants, then I guess I'll go."

"Naruto," Kushina said. "We are servants, not slaves. If you really don't want to go, you don't have to."

"I-It's fine," Naruto said. "I'll go."

Kushina nodded. "Alright. We have a few things to do before the ball starts. Let's get to work." Naruto nodded, taking one last glance at the box before following Kushina out of the room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke found Naruto in the garden, tending to the roses. He stepped up to the blond and hugged him from behind. "Working hard I see, Dobe."

"Prince Sasuke," Naruto nearly yelled in surprised.

Sasuke smirked as he tightened his hold. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Naruto lied.

Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Naruto said. "I just have some things I need to do." He broke out of Sasuke's hold and walked away from the raven.

Sasuke glared at the spot Naruto once stood. He then turned and followed after the blond. "Look, I know what we did yesterday was a bit fast and we've only known each other for a few days, but I don't regret it." He paused in realization. "Do you regret it?"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I will never regret what we did!"

"Then why are you so mad?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not mad," Naruto said as he continued to water the yellow roses.

"Then what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you, it's nothing," Naruto said.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked right into Sasuke's eyes. "That's not…" Sasuke sighed. "Look, Naruto. I don't want you to feel like you have to do everything I say. You may be a servant, but you are also my… my friend." He looked down, blushing slightly. "Because of that, I'm just Sasuke and your just Naruto." He looked up and gasped. "Naruto?"

Tears rolled down Naruto's face. Having Sasuke directly call him a friend hurt. He thought they were more than just friends. At the call of his name, Naruto turned and ran away. He ran from the garden and into the castle where he nearly collided with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto's tear stained face and grinned. "Naruto. Whatever happened, it's alright." He took a step towards the blond. "Let me console you." He reached out a hand.

Sasuke slapped Orochimaru's hand. "Stay away from him!"

"Now Prince Sasuke, I was just…" Orochimaru began.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "I told you not to touch him."

Orochimaru put up his hands. "I didn't do anything. He ran into me."

"Leave," Sasuke ordered. Orochimaru bowed before walking away. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into the nearest room. Luckily, no one was there. He sat Naruto down onto the bed, glad that the room was a guest bedroom. He locked the door before returning to Naruto's side. "Will you tell me what got you so upset?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked.

"You know why," Sasuke said. Naruto just looked at him. "Dammit Naruto! I…"

"Sasuke!" a voice called.

"Tsk," Sasuke growled. "That's my mom. I need to go." He stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it. He turned back towards Naruto. "I expect to see you at the ball. You'll understand everything when you come." Naruto nodded. With a sigh, Sasuke left the room.

Naruto remained on the bed for a few minutes staring at the floor. Sasuke had acted like he had cared about Naruto. Whatever he was going to say, Naruto wanted to know. These new feelings that he was having, he wanted to better understand them. For both of these reasons, Naruto knew what he had to do. He stood up and slowly made his way back to the garden. He picked up where he left off. Naruto had to finish his job so that he had plenty of time to get ready for the ball. Hopefully, he'd get his answers there.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke had never been both angry and happy at being interrupted before. He was angry since he didn't know if Naruto understood just how much Sasuke actually cared about him. Mikoto had interrupted his confession after all. On the other hand, he was glad that Mikoto had come to get him. It seems that Mikoto had taken what Sasuke had said the night before and had run wild with it. Wedding plans were nearly complete and Sasuke had to wonder just when Mikoto had started them. Itachi had come by and said something about how they had begun the morning the ball had begun. That meant that all it took was three days for Mikoto to set everything up. Now all they needed was the bride. Sasuke was pleased with all the arrangements excluding one thing, the color scheme. Because Mikoto had thought that Sasuke would pick either Sakura, Ino, or Tenten, Mikoto had their colors picked out. Pink was for Sakura, purple for Ino, and a light green, almost white color for Tenten. Since Mikoto had to scrap those three colors when Sasuke ruled out those three girls, she decided on light blue for whomever Sasuke really chose. To Sasuke, the color was wrong. The light blue was nice, but it didn't compare to the beauty of Naruto's eyes, and he doubted any shade of blue could.

"It's wrong," Sasuke said. Mikoto gave him a confused look. "Red and orange. Those are my bride's favorite colors."

"Orange?" Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Who likes orange?" Sasuke just glared at him.

"Red would match perfectly," Mikoto said. She summoned as many maids as should could. Sasuke was glad to notice that neither Naruto nor Kushina were among them. Sasuke watched as the maids removed every last bit of pink, purple, and light green only to replace it with red. "The dress is almost ready. We will just need to have it sized. Sasuke, can you at least tell me who it is so I can get the dress ready?"

"I told you," Sasuke said. "You'll find out tonight."

Mikoto pouted. "How can you keep such a secret from your dear mother?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I haven't proposed yet. What will happen if I'm turned down?"

"My son, turned down?" Mikoto looked shocked. "Never!" Sasuke smiled at that.

"Mother, I think Sasuke should start getting ready for tonight," Itachi said. "He has a proposal to get ready."

"You are absolutely right," Mikoto said. She turned to Sasuke. "Go. You aren't needed here anymore." Sasuke nodded, kissed his mother on her cheek, and quickly left the room. Itachi must have left right after him for Sasuke had only closed the door behind him, when Itachi knocked on the door. He allowed Itachi to enter his room while Sasuke grabbed some things to go take a bath.

"Shouldn't you at least tell Mother that your bride is a man?" Itachi asked. Sasuke froze. How could Itachi know that? "It is obvious. You have avoided using pronouns. My guess is that you are afraid that Father won't accept your choice. But how do you think he will react when you introduce him to your bride when he thinks you have chosen a princess or a female noble?"

"Knowing won't change anything," Sasuke said. "He won't accept him anyway."

"Why do you think that?" Itachi asked.

"Because he isn't a Prince or a noble," Sasuke said.

Itachi frowned before putting two and two together. "He's a servant? Sasuke that's…"

"I know," Sasuke said. "But I can't help how I feel. Besides, he may turn me down. It has only been three days and…"

"You think he'll reject you," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. "What if he does?"

"Then I will marry whomever Father chooses," Sasuke said. "As long as it benefits you and the kingdom, I will do whatever he wants."

"Sasuke," Itachi said. "I don't want you to do that. If your chosen bride says no, then you must continue to try and win his heart or find another to love. I will not allow you to give up your happiness for my sake. If Father disagrees with your choice, I'll do everything in my power to change his mind."

"Thank you Itachi," Sasuke smiled.

"Hn, foolish little brother, you know I love you and only want your happiness," Itachi said. "Now, tell me how you'll propose."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto made it back to his room with plenty of time to get ready for the ball. He took a bath to rid himself of the day's sweat and grime. Then he put on a pair of boxers before walking up to the large box still on his bed. Part of him didn't want to go to the ball. He was afraid that Sasuke will have to pick someone to marry right in front of him. He didn't know if his heart could handle that pain. Kushina had made it clear that she wanted Naruto to go to the ball no matter, despite saying that it was his choice. Deciding to get the pain over with so that he could move on, Naruto opened the box. He gasped at what he saw. His hands shook as he reached into the box and pulled out the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen. It was a light orange with white, yellow, and orange lilies sewn into the hem. The obi was an ivory color with silver and gold beads in swirls on it. Its silky texture felt good in Naruto's hands and he knew it would feel just as good if not better on his body. He laid it carefully down on the bed.

"Naruto?" Kushina called before stepping into the room. She frowned. "You're not ready yet?"

"It's… too beautiful," Naruto said. Kushina looked down, eyes widening at the sight of the kimono. "I don't think I'm worthy of wearing it. Its beauty would be lost on me."

Kushina slapped him. He held his reddened cheek. "I will not allow you to say such things! You may be a servant, but you are a handsome man. You should be proud of who you are." She grabbed the kimono and shoved it towards him. "Now hurry up and put that on. You shouldn't keep Prince Sasuke waiting." Naruto nodded. Kushina helped him wear it. She then fixed his hair into a small braid. If there was one thing Naruto was proud about it was his hair. Like his father, he grew it out long enough to braid it or to simply put it up in a ponytail. It wasn't too long that it got in the way when he did his work, so he tended to keep it down. Kushina took a step back, frowning. "There's something missing. Oh I know!" She grabbed a peony flower from Naruto's vase and cut it before clipping it to his hair on the right side of his face. The peony was one of Naruto's favorite flowers as they were usually two or three different colors. The one in his hair was mostly pink and white with a little yellow mixed in towards the bottom. "There! Now you look perfect. If only your father could see you." Kushina had tears in her eyes.

Minato was a knight that shocked the castle when he married a maid. He was on the edge of receiving a title before he died in a minor scrimmage with Suna. Naruto was only two when the man passed, but Kushina made sure to show him the pictures she had. Naruto looked a lot like Minato, just a bit more feminine. "Mom," Naruto said. "Don't cry."

Kushina sniffed. "My baby is all grown up. Soon, he'll get married and start a family. Oh Naru!" She wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him. "When did you become a man?"

"Mom," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I have to go or I'll be late."

"Right," Kushina said, releasing him. "Have fun tonight and make sure to just be yourself."

Naruto smiled. "I will."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke walked back and forth. Kiba sat on his bed and Neji stood with his arms crossed next to his bureau. The two had come to give their support although they weren't very accepting of Sasuke's choice of bride. The fact that Naruto was male didn't bother them, nor would it ever. They were Bi as well. What bothered them was that Naruto was a servant. A prince marrying a servant just didn't happen. Servants were poor and if they wanted to marry a prince, it was mostly for money and not out of love. As for the prince, their families and their people wouldn't accept a gold digger in a position of power, so they would look down on the prince for even thinking of marrying a servant.

"You know, pacing like that isn't going to make the ball start any sooner," Neji said.

Sasuke sighed as came to a stop. "It's just…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You are worried about that servant," Kiba said. Sasuke nodded. "Look Sasuke, if you two really love each other, than you have nothing to worry about."

"I just want to get this over with," Sasuke said. "I want to just hear Naruto's answer and move on with the wedding."

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Kiba asked. Sasuke looked at him. "I mean… he's a servant and…" Kiba shook his head. "No. That's a stupid question. You'd never do something if you weren't a hundred percent certain about it."

"I think what Kiba means is that we want you to be certain that this is what you want," Neji said. "As your friends, we only want your happiness."

Sasuke smirked. "When did you guys get so sappy?" He then became serious. "I'm sure. Naruto is who I want to marry." He bit his lip. "And even if Father is against it, I'll still marry him." He had come to this conclusion when talking to Itachi.

Neji and Kiba's eyes widened. "You're willing to be disowned?" Kiba asked. "Defying the King means you'd lose your status as a prince. And your willing to give that up for a servant?"

"You'll understand when you fall in love," Sasuke said.

Kiba shook his head and laughed. "You're crazy! But even if you become less than a noble, you'll still be one of my best friends." Neji nodded in agreement.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Neji who was closest to it, opened it. Itachi walked into the room, his eyes moving quickly around the room until they landed on Sasuke. "Everything is ready." Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm the rush of nerves.

Two pats on his shoulders pushed him forward a step. Neji and Kiba had smiles on their faces. "Let's go, Loverboy! You have a bride to propose to." Again, Sasuke smiled. He was lucky that he had such good friends. His eyes went to Itachi. And a caring brother.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Mikoto swayed back and forth on her feet as she waited for Sasuke to arrive. She had the ballroom decorated in various reds to show that something about tonight was different from the other nights. She was so giddy about the fact that her son was in love that she didn't notice the look on Fugaku's face.

Fugaku wasn't happy. In fact, he was the complete opposite of happy right now. Just a few hours ago, he was being talked down to by his first born. He had never seen Itachi so adamant about something that he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. It didn't however, block out the disappointment he had of his youngest son. Sasuke was about to propose to a servant, a male servant. It was outrageous, scandalous, disgraceful… but it was also a fact that Fugaku would have to live with. Itachi had been so sure that Sasuke would be happy with the leech, that he was willing to give up his right to the throne to insure that Sasuke gets what he wants. This meant that Fugaku couldn't just disown Sasuke for he'd also lose Itachi as his hair. After his sons, the next in line was Danzo's son Sai. There was no way that Fugaku would allow Sai to become king. He'd rather burn down the kingdom than let it fall in such dirty hands. If Sai didn't want the throne, then it would fall to the council to decide whether to enthrone the second highest ranked noble's son or to enthrone one of their own. Neji might make a good king, but since he was one of Sasuke's best friends, he'd most likely decline. Fugaku was afraid to see who the council would chose. Itachi had laid this all out for Fugaku and he was forced to come to one conclusion. He had to allow Sasuke to marry the servant. But this decision was one he wasn't happy about.

Mikoto squealed when she saw Sasuke. Her youngest looked even more handsome than he usually did. She pulled him into a hug. "Oh I can't wait to see you all dressed up for your wedding. You're going to look so handsome."

"Mom," Itachi called. Mikoto looked at her eldest. "I believe that Sasuke needs to breathe."

Mikoto looked back at Sasuke seeing his face begin to turn blue. She released him. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just so happy I…"

"It's fine mom," Sasuke said.

Mikoto frowned. "You look a bit nervous. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll say yes." Fugaku made a strange sound that caused Mikoto to turn to him. "Fugaku?"

"It's nothing," he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

"Well then," Mikoto clasped her hands together. "Let's get this started."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Time went by and Sasuke was beginning to believe that Naruto wasn't going to show up. Then he saw him. Naruto stood in a corner as if he was trying to hide. Sasuke's eyes roamed his body. Naruto looked beautiful in the kimono. Sasuke licked his lips. He couldn't wait to take off that kimono and… Sasuke's thoughts trailed off. He made his way towards Naruto quickly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's approach and blushed. He looked up and down, taking in the other's form. Sasuke smirked. "Hey."

"H-hi," Naruto said.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards his parents. "I want you to meet my parents and Itachi."

Naruto's eyes widened as he began to stutter. "T-the king and queen? Y-you want me t-to meet them? And Prince Itachi?"

Sasuke stopped for a second and looked back at Naruto with a smile. "Of course." He continued to pull the surprised blond towards his family.

Mikoto looked up when she saw Sasuke and Naruto walking towards her. At first, she looked confused since Naruto wasn't a girl, although he had the figure of one. Then it clicked and a slight blush appeared on her face. It was really foolish of her not to think that Sasuke may have chosen a male bride. She sometimes forgot that Sasuke was Bi. She was a bit upset that Sasuke hadn't told her that he wanted to marry a man, but she honestly didn't care as long as he made Sasuke happy. And from the smile on Sasuke's face, Naruto obviously did.

"Mother, Father, Itachi," Sasuke said, bowing his head slightly as he introduced them. "This is Naruto."

"N-nice to meet you," Naruto said blushing. He bowed.

"So cute!" Mikoto yelled. She pulled Naruto into a hug. Then she pulled back and took his face into her hands. "You picked a beautiful one, Sasuke." Naruto's face reddened. "Awe! You're adorable. You'll look perfect in white or may be red. Orange suits you as well. Do you like flowers? We can sow some flowers onto your…"

"Mother," Itachi said interrupting her. "I think you should let us greet him."

"Oh, right," Mikoto smiled. "I seem to have gotten carried away."

Itachi shook his head. Then he held out a hand to Naruto. "Hello, Naruto. As I'm sure you know, I'm Itachi Uchiha." Naruto shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He lifted Naruto's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He smirked at the blush on Naruto's face. Sasuke glared at Itachi. Itachi just released Naruto's hand and took a step back.

Naruto glanced at Fugaku but the man didn't say anything. He was about to introduce himself when the music suddenly stopped. Everyone turned towards their King and his family, expecting a speech of some kind. Sasuke coughed, clearing this throat. "As you're all aware, the reason for this ball was to find me a wife. And I'm proud to announce that I have found my bride." Some of the nobles began to chat amongst themselves, but Sasuke raised a hand, demanding silence. "I'd like to introduce you to my chosen bride." Sasuke turned towards Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened. At the mention of the reason behind the ball, Naruto's heart had frozen. It was like a bucket of icy water had been dumped on Naruto's head. It hurt to know that Sasuke was going to get married. But when he had turned towards Naruto, the blonde's heart began to race. The mention of his name caused his heart to skip a beat as a sense of surprise took over his body. Naruto was so shocked that he didn't notice all of the eyes on him.

Sasuke went down on one knee and took out a small blue box. He opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Naruto, we may have only known each other for three days, but that was all it took for me to fall in love with you. I have never been more sure about choosing you to become my bride than anything. You are a beautiful, kind, and loving person and I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'm not a very romantic person, so please forgive me for asking you this way, but Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Naruto was speechless. He had come to the ball tonight expecting Sasuke to announce who his intended was. He had forced himself to accept the fact that Sasuke would never be his. But here he was, standing in front of Sasuke who was on his knees asking him to become his bride. Him, Naruto, a male servant… After telling himself that he'd have to live with a broken heart, he was too surprised to speak.

An arm came out from nowhere and went over Naruto's shoulder, pulling him towards someone. Kiba grinned. "You know blondy, you're suppose to say yes."

Kiba's words knocked Naruto out of his thoughts. A smile overtook his face. "Yes."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll marry you!" Naruto said louder. He held out his hand.

Sasuke smiled as he placed the ring on Naruto's left ring finger. He then pulled Naruto into a hug before leaning down and kissing him. Mikoto and Itachi began to clap followed by Kiba and Neji. Some of the guests looked at each other before clapping. Naruto blushed while Sasuke smirked as people gave them their congratulations. Sasuke glanced at his father and wondered why he didn't say anything. Fugaku just avoided his gaze. Sasuke frowned, but then shrugged. If Fugaku didn't approve of the marriage, then he would say something sooner or later.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his bed, putting a stop to their recent kiss. "You look so beautiful in that kimono I got you."

Naruto blushed then smiled. "It is a lovely kimono."

"Forgive me then," Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused before Sasuke grabbed the obi and ripped it off of Naruto, throwing it to the floor. Naruto let out a surprised gasp at the action before he moaned. Sasuke had bent down and licked at Naruto's neck. He then moved a hand between the fabric of the kimono and lightly brushed it over a nipple. Naruto let out another moan as Sasuke pushed the kimono off of Naruto's chest so that he could take a nipple into his mouth. Naruto got the hint and lifted himself up slightly so he could fully remove the kimono from his shoulders. Sasuke gave another lick to the nipple before moving back up to Naruto's head and claiming his lips in a kiss. Naruto moved a hand to the back of Sasuke's head and buried it into his locks.

"I'm going to make love to you," Sasuke said after pulling back to get some air. "I'm going to pound you into this bed as I claim you over and over again." Sasuke began to take off his own clothes. "Tomorrow, you won't be able to move from this bed." He smirked at the shiver that ran through Naruto's body. "But you don't have to worry. I'll take care of you." He then removed the rest of Naruto's kimono and tossed it on the floor, joining his clothes. He moaned at the sight of Naruto's nearly naked body. "God, you are so beautiful." He grabbed at the hem of Naruto's boxers and pulled them down. Naruto's leaking member popped out of the boxers causing Sasuke to smirk. He gave the member a few strokes before taking it into his mouth.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirked around the member. "S-Sasuke please."

Sasuke pulled back. "Already Dobe?"

"Y-yes," Naruto said. He lifted up his legs, spreading them.

Sasuke moaned. "God, do you even know what you are doing to me?" He moved a hand to Naruto's face, grasping his chin. "You are going to bring out the monster in me."

"Mom use to say that I was a little devil," Naruto said.

"You're a siren, singing a tune that lures me in," Sasuke said. "You make me want you. Dobe, Uchihas are possessive. It isn't a good idea to mess with one."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm going to become an Uchiha soon," Naruto grinned, waving his hand with the ringed finger.

Sasuke chuckled before moving back down towards Naruto's cock. "How right you are." He gave it a few licks then took it back into his mouth, giving a long suck. Naruto's moan caused Sasuke's cock to harden even more. He knew that if he didn't move faster, he'd cum before entering his love. Grabbing the lube from under his pillows, he handed it to Naruto to uncap. He held out his hand as Naruto pour some of it out. Naruto barely managed to do so as Sasuke's mouth was better at sucking than a vacuum. Sasuke pushed a finger into Naruto, working it in and out. He quickly added a second one, increasing the pace of both the stretching and sucking. Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke just swallowed before continuing. Naruto's member was still hard despite already cumming. Skipping the third finger, Sasuke pulled back, eliciting a moan from Naruto. "Sorry." He grabbed a hold of Naruto's legs and slammed into the blond. His lips met Naruto's in a passionate kiss.

Their kiss ended when they needed air. With a hit to Naruto's prostate, Naruto cried out Sasuke's name. It egged him on as he quickened his thrusts. The bed creaked as it slammed into the wall. Neither cared if the servants heard the noise. Each became obsessed with fulfilling the desires of the other. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke screamed out their finance's names, as their bodies poured out the last of their lust. Sasuke fell to the side, pulling Naruto into his arms. They panted, neither able to move from the exhaustion of not only their love making but from their earlier fears.

They had been afraid of rejection. Naruto believed that Sasuke was going to pick a woman to marry, either a Princess or a Noble. He had already accepted this possibility as it made sense that Sasuke, as a Prince would have to take a female bride in order to continue the Uchiha line. He was willing to give him up if it meant protecting Sasuke. He could always continue to love Sasuke in secret.

Sasuke believed that Naruto was going to reject him. Sasuke was a Prince and that meant a lot of baggage came with marrying him. He knew that some would be against his marriage and that Naruto might not want to take that responsibility upon himself. Sasuke may only be second in line for the throne, but that meant there was still a chance that he'd become King. That meant Naruto would become the Queen. It was too much pressure to put on someone, but Sasuke put these facts on the back burner and charged forward with his proposal. He had Kiba, Neji, and Itachi to thank for his courage to go through with the proposal, especially Itachi who talked him out of worrying about the whole "future king" thing when Itachi was still very much alive.

"I love you," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer as Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke's chest. They fell asleep, each content with their present happiness.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"What can I help you with, Orochimaru?" Fugaku asked. He was sitting on his throne a few hours after the ball had ended. Orochimaru had asked him for a meeting, claiming that he needed to speak with the King.

"Actually, it is about how I can help you, your highness," Orochimaru said. "I know that you are not happy with Prince Sasuke's choice in bride. I am here to offer you a solution." He grinned. "Give me the boy and I'll take him away from here. I'll make sure that he turns the Prince down so that he may move on and chose someone more to your liking. After all, a Prince shouldn't marry a mere servant."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "For what reason would you be willing to do this?"

"It would be better for the kingdom if Sasuke was to marry a Princess or a Noble," Orochimaru said. "And I'm in need of a…" He paused. "Well, let's say a servant of my own. I'm more than willing to take the boy off of your hands."

Fugaku frowned. Despite not liking Sasuke's choice in bride, he didn't hate Naruto enough to send him to Orochimaru. No one deserved such a fate. "No."

"No?" Orochimaru asked confused.

"Sasuke made his choice," Fugaku said. "I gave him three days to find a bride and he managed to do so. I would be going back on Uchiha traditions if I refuse to accept his choice. I may not like it but as my father and his father before him have done, I will allow Sasuke to marry whomever he wishes. If he wants the servant boy, then he can have him. Besides, Itachi is my heir, not Sasuke."

"But Prince Itachi isn't married yet," Orochimaru said. "What if Sasuke's choice influences him to make a similar one? Will the kingdom accept a servant as their queen? I would think not!"

"Itachi will marry a princess from one of the nearby kingdoms," Fugaku said. "He has already accepted this." His mind went back to when Itachi confronted him about Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi had told him that he would marry whomever Fugaku wanted. It was his first line of defense in protecting what Sasuke wanted. It was this that made Fugaku feel a little better in accepting his sons' decisions. "Why do you want that boy?"

Orochimaru licked his lips. "He is beautiful and will look even more lovely in my bed. As a councilman, I'm allowed to bed whomever I please as long as I complete my duties. Naruto will make a good caretaker for my children, whenever I choose to have them."

A look of disgust appeared on Fugaku's face. Naruto was less than half of Orochimaru's age, barely an adult. It wasn't unheard of for older men and women to take a younger person as a lover to show them off, but they were only used as arm candy. For Orochimaru to want to use Naruto as his bed warmer, it was something Fugaku just couldn't allow. Yes he would rather have Sasuke marry someone of a higher status, but he would never hand Naruto over to Orochimaru. It was a fate worse than death. "If Sasuke wants Naruto, he can have him. As an Uchiha, he has the right to get whatever wants."

"And what about what you want?" Orochimaru asked, hoping to push his King into giving him the answer he wanted.

"Above all else, I want Sasuke to be happy," Fugaku said. "Besides, my Queen seems to like the boy. If she approves of him, then I shall too." He stood up. "If there is nothing more, then it would be best if you went to bed."

The air of finality that Fugaku gave off made Orochimaru angry. This man always got in his way and it was really starting to piss him off. "But my King, what about the council? They won't approve of the marriage."

"I don't care what the council thinks and neither does Sasuke," Fugaku said. "Now if you excuse me, my Queen is waiting for me."

Orochimaru took another step towards Fugaku. "And the kingdom? What of the people's opinion? There is no way they will accept a gold digger as their queen."

"Itachi is the next king," Fugaku said.

"And if Itachi was to die somehow?" Orochimaru asked. He didn't even hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He did however feel the tip of the blade lightly press against his chest. He gulped at the look of absolute hatred in Fugaku's eyes.

"You dare to threaten my son?" Fugaku asked

"Y-your Highness, I d-didn't mean…" Orochimaru began.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Fugaku asked. "I know that you think that once Itachi and I are dead that you can manipulate Sasuke into letting you do whatever you want. But you are foolish to think I'd let that happen. Sasuke will never be King!" Fugaku pulled back his sword before resheathing it. "Good night." He turned around and headed for the door.

Realizing that his plans might never come into fruition, Orochimaru pulled out a small knife that he had hiding on his person at all times. It was dipped in a poison that Orochimaru was immune to. He was going to kill Fugaku and Itachi, then kidnap Naruto and hold him hostage against Sasuke to get what he wanted. It would have worked too if it wasn't for the dagger that had come out of nowhere and had embedded itself into his throat. He let out a gurgle as blood filled his mouth. A hand went to his neck, feeling the dagger's hilt, his eyes wide. He let out a choking sound before he fell forward. It didn't take long for him to die.

"Well that was uneventful," a voice said. Fugaku just raised an eyebrow as Kakashi walked out of the shadows. "Thought I might need to sharpen a stake." Fugaku rolled his eyes. Kakashi just had to make a vampire joke about the pale councilman.

"Just make sure to clean this up," Fugaku said. Kakashi nodded. "Oh and Kakashi? Please inform Sasuke that his wedding will take place tomorrow evening." Kakashi smiled as he watched his King leave the room. He then looked down at the body on the floor. He really hoped it wasn't going to stain the carpet. Blood was such a pain to clean.


	4. The Start of Forever

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Start of Forever**

A little before noon, Kakashi dragged a screaming Sasuke from his bedroom. Naruto was left alone afraid of what was going on. A few seconds later, he let out a surprised yelp and quickly covered himself even more with the sheets. Mikoto just laughed at the blush on Naruto's face. "I have two sons," the Queen said. "You don't have anything I haven't seen before." She walked over to Sasuke's dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers before walking back towards Naruto. She held it out to the blond.

Naruto nodded, face still red, as he took the offered boxers. He put them on glad that Mikoto looked away despite her words. "Um… may I ask what is going on?"

"Your wedding of course," Mikoto said walking over to Sasuke's closet. Naruto's eyes widened. Mikoto pulled out a robe and tossed it to Naruto. "Preparations are nearly complete, but we still need to get your dress properly fitted. Kushina could only help so much."

Naruto's hand froze as he tied the robe shut. "M-mom?" Kushina hadn't been at the party to hear the proposal. Naruto had planned on talking to her about it today.

Mikoto nodded. "We based the dress off of the things she told us about you. She also helped with some of the other preparations."

"W-why so soon?" Naruto asked.

"Today is a good day," Mikoto said as if that answered his question. "Besides, my husband wants the wedding to begin as soon as possible." She walked over to the door and motioned for Naruto to follow her. Deciding that it was better to follow along with his King and Queen's desires, Naruto went with Mikoto.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke frowned as Kakashi dragged him into the bathing chambers and nearly pushed him into the water. Sure Sasuke was still naked, but that didn't mean he wanted to go into the water. He glared at Kakashi before walking towards the shower area first. Then he walked back to the bath and got in. He silently allowed Kakashi to help him bathe. "I'm guessing Father ordered you to do this?"

Kakashi nodded. "The wedding is tonight. I'm sure the King wants to get it over with quickly as to not let the council have their say."

Sasuke nodded. He could understand that. Honestly, he was glad that the wedding was happening so soon. This meant he could take Naruto as his wife today instead of waiting for the council to pick a fight with him about his choice, causing the wedding to be postponed. But a certain man popped into Sasuke's head. "There is a man named Orochimaru, I'm sure you know him, that…"

"Orochimaru will no longer be getting in anyone's way," Kakashi said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kakashi just grinned behind his mask. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he realized that Kakashi must have killed Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't care why for he was glad that Orochimaru would no longer be in his and Naruto's lives. He silently gave Kakashi his thanks before allowing the older man to do whatever he needed to him in order to finish his job. Once he was done bathing, he put on a robe and walked with Kakashi to Itachi's room. In the room was his brother and his father. He bowed slightly before Itachi walked towards him with a smile on his face.

"Let's get you ready, little brother," Itachi said. He put a hand on Sasuke's back and pushed him towards his bed. On the bed was the outfit Sasuke was to wear for his wedding. His fingers lightly touched the fabric and he smiled. It was a bit like his royal formal wear, just adjusted to suit a wedding. The silkiness of the fabric would be light on his body, perfect for the warmer weather.

Sasuke began to put it on with the help of Itachi. Fugaku stood with his arms crossed, watching them. Once they were down, Fugaku moved his eyes up and down Sasuke's body. The royal wedding uniform that Sasuke wore was black with blood red buttons made out of Pyrope. It was more like a robe as it ended a few inches before the floor, though the top half was like a suit. The cufflinks were made out of moonstones. The sash around his waist was white with a red trim. A cloak-like cape hung over his shoulders, pinned to his upper chest with black and gold clasps that were in the shape of cat paws. They represented the animal guardian of the Uchiha family. Blood red tassels connected the two claps, its ends extending down to nearly the edge of the sash. The four ends had two beads of gold each with raging flames carved into them. On Sasuke's feet were black socks that went into dark red slippers. The slippers had onyx stones embedded in the hem. Sasuke turned around to show his back to his father. On the back of the cape was the Uchiha Family Crest made of red rubies and white diamonds. The Uchiwa symbol was only a few square inches as to not overwhelm the rest of the wedding garment.

Fugaku gave a nod of approval before stepping to the right to allow Sasuke to look at himself in the mirror. Sasuke smirked. He looked damn good in his wedding attire, if he said so himself. He knew he was hot and that several people would drool at the sight of him. Sasuke only hoped his Dobe wouldn't faint at the sight of him. Kakashi handed Sasuke's crown to Fugaku who placed it upon Sasuke's head, giving him the final touch.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Mikoto and Naruto soon arrived at the bathing chambers for the servants. It would be the last time Naruto bathed here. Respecting his space, Mikoto had Iruka, Kakashi's husband, help him instead of herself. Once he was clean, Mikoto led him to her old room that she had used when she was just a concubine. Kushina was already there. She pulled her son into a hug and congratulated him. Naruto thanked her before Mikoto interrupted their chatting with a slight cough. Kushina nodded, knowing what her Queen wanted. She sat Naruto down before walking to the closest and pulling out what had to be the most beautiful wedding dress Naruto had ever seen. Naruto was stripped down to his boxers by Kushina who forced him into the dress. It was a blood red gothic-medieval style dress. The corset was a solid blood red color that didn't define the breast since Naruto was male. It went into a puffy dress whose layers looked like flower petals. It extended outward and towards the back creating a long train. Black and white roses were sown into the hem of the train, the hem being nearly a foot wide. Upon a closer look, one could see the black swirls that covered each layer of the dress. The corset had similar swirls. Mikoto grabbed a black shawl from the closet and helped Naruto put his arms through the sleeves. It was made of lace and covered the skin between the edge of the corset and Naruto's neck. It left a part of his back wide open. Kushina sat Naruto down to fix his hair. She grabbed some of the side hair and pulled both sides into the middle, braiding it along the way. She then curled the hair that laid under the braid. Mikoto handed her some baby's breath before once more disappearing into the closet. Kushina weaved the flowers into Naruto's hair, creating what looked like a vine. Mikoto stepped up behind Kushina with a silver crown that had a white veil attached to it. White pearls and red roses embellished the veil. When placed upon his head, the veil went down to the edge of the corset. It was slightly longer when flipped to the back. Kushina and Mikoto stepped back to admire their work. Naruto looked stunning.

"After the wedding, you will change into that," Mikoto pointed to a box that Naruto kept eyeing. Mikoto lifted the lid to reveal a kimono similar to the one Naruto had worn the night before. Its main difference was that instead of being a light orange, it was white. Instead of lilies, roses were sown into the fabric. The gold and silver pieces were still there. The obi was a light orange. "It will be easier for you to dance in this." Naruto only nodded.

Kushina frowned. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Isn't this happening too fast?" Naruto asked. "S-Sasuke and I only met a few days ago."

Kushina smiled. "Love at first sight." Naruto looked at his mother in confusion. "It isn't uncommon. I fell in love with your father the same way. We had only met and yet I knew from the moment our eyes met that we were destined to be together. I remember seeing the spark of love in Minato's eyes as he looked at me. The love in them grew even more as did mine. I doubted our love though since I believed myself to be unworthy of him. It was Minato who admitted to me that he felt the same. I was surprised. How could such a man believe that he didn't deserve whatever he wanted. He was kind, smart, and handsome, yet he lacked confidence. It made me realize that Minato and I were the same and that my own lack of confidence was foolish. I was foolish to think that I didn't deserve the happiness we could have together. Seeing how happy we could be in the future, I kissed him and he kissed me back. It reassured us both that it was alright to love each other."

"I also fell in love with Fugaku at first sight," Mikoto said. "He was everything I ever wanted. But I was supposed to marry another. I was taught from a very young age that love wasn't needed in a marriage between royal and nobility. I was ready to accept whomever was chosen for me. Fugaku managed to put a stop to that wedding by literally sweeping me off my feet. You may not believe me but Fugaku is a very passionate man and he cares about his family more than anything else in this world. He was willing to give up the throne if it meant getting to marry me. And we would have run away together too if the previous king hadn't accepted us. I know for a fact that Fugaku would have taken me away since he is an Uchiha. As I'm sure you know, an Uchiha gets whatever he wants. I'm glad that he wanted me. And Naruto, I can see in Sasuke's eyes that he wants you." She smiled. "You need to have more confidence in yourself. Three days may seem short to you, but that's more than enough time to figure out what you want. I want my son to be happy and if you make him happy then I want you to marry him. If he makes you happy, then you shouldn't doubt this love."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, tears in his eyes. He bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to find happiness with your son."

Mikoto smiled back at him. "You're welcome. Now, let's clean that face of yours. Your eyes are beautiful and don't deserve to be clouded by tears whether happy or sad." Naruto nodded as he took the cloth his mother had been holding and lightly pressed it against his eyes. It would be bad if Sasuke saw red eyes. Kushina took out a small box from her pocket and began to put some makeup on his face. The goal was to make Naruto's eyes stand out even more. Once this was complete, the two women stepped back and admired their handiwork. Kushina handed him her hand mirror. He looked into the mirror and gasped before blushing. He normally found dressing up and trying to look good a pain, but the way he looked now was amazing. He really hoped Sasuke would like how he looked.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Since the ball had just ended the night before, there were still several nobles around that were invited to the wedding. Sakura and Ino were crying about their lost chance of being the bride. Tenten just sat by her father's side, not really caring that she wasn't the one marrying Sasuke. She glanced around the room until her eyes met a man with brown hair. He was sitting next to a blond girl and another man with red hair. She recognized them as the guests from Suna. She had heard of the red haired Prince that was going to be the next king over his older siblings. Her eyes moved to the brunet. He seemed a bit protective of his brother. He must have felt Tenten's eyes on him for he turned to look right at her. Tenten blushed at being caught staring, but the man just smiled at her. She made a mental note to talk to the man after the wedding.

Fugaku and Mikoto walked down the aisle first, Mikoto's arm linked with Fugaku's. They took their stance to the side of the priest. Itachi came down next. He took his spot next to his mother and smiled at her. He glanced at his father who just gave him a nod. Itachi looked down the aisle as his brother walked towards them. Sasuke was giving off an air of confidence although Itachi could tell that he was nervous. He kept wondering if this was happening too fast and if Naruto was really ready and willing to marry him. Sasuke managed to hide this as he came to a stop before the priest. He glanced at his parents and his brother. His mother and brother looked happy, his mother smiling brightly at him as if trying to tell him that everything was going to be ok. The music changed and Sasuke stood even straighter than before. He kept himself still as he looked towards the beginning of the aisle. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto carefully making his way towards him.

Sasuke had to check and make sure that he wasn't drooling. When no saliva left his mouth, he quickly moved a hand under his nose. Luckily there was no blood. Naruto bowed slightly at the guests as he walked, arm linked with his mother's. When he looked up, his eyes met Sasuke's and he smiled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he stood there waiting for him. His eyes took in the man's outfit, noticing just how good he looked. Handsome wasn't a good enough word to describe how Naruto found Sasuke. He quickly arrived in front of Sasuke, Kushina offering the raven his hand. Sasuke moved his own hand to hold Naruto's. The blond was very breathtaken and he was afraid he'd pass out from the lack of blood flow to his brain. It had all gone south and Sasuke was glad that his outfit hid his growing erection.

"Hey," Sasuke managed to say.

Naruto smiled. "Hi."

The priest coughed softly, gaining Naruto and Sasuke's attention. They blushed as they turned slightly to face the priest. The priest smiled at them before beginning his long speech about marriage. It took about fifteen minutes before Naruto and Sasuke had to do something. The priest pulled out two ribbons and placed them over Sasuke's hand as it hovered over Naruto's. He them grabbed one side firmly. He then grabbed the other side of the ribbons and crossed them over and then looped it around. He then tucked them under the part on top of Sasuke's hand, pulling it through. He stepped back to show that a knot had been made, binding the two hands together. "Naruto-san, you may start your vows."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Today, I join my life with yours. I give to you my unending love and devotion. I promise to encourage you and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I give myself to you and no other." With his free hand, he grab one end of the ribbons. "My commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally made anew."

"And now Prince Sasuke," the priest said. "Your vows."

"Naruto," Sasuke began. "Today, I take my place as your husband. I empty my heart of all others, only to fill it now with you, to love you until the end of time. I promise to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams, and goals. I give myself as I am and as I will be, and I do it for all of our days." Sasuke grabbed the other end of the ribbons. "My commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally made anew."

The priest took a step forward. "The knots of your binding is not formed by these ribbons, but by your vows and your actions. Either of you may drop the ribbons, for the power to make or break this union is in your hand." He nodded. Naruto and Sasuke stepped backwards, the ribbon slipping from their no longer joined hands. However, with the pull of their other hands, a knot is formed in the middle of ribbons. "This knot represents the entanglement of your hearts. It is unyielding as it is strong enough to hold your love together. After today, you two will be bound together as husband and well, husband?" The priest wasn't really sure if he should call Naruto Sasuke's wife. "And it is with my great pleasure that I now pronounce you as a married couple. Prince Sasuke, you may kiss your bride."

Sasuke smirked as he stepped up to Naruto, and carefully lifted his veil. Being able to see Naruto's face without obstruction was a blessing and a curse. Sasuke bent slightly, an arm moving around Naruto's waist. His lips met Naruto's in a chaste kiss. Both wanted more but they knew they'd have to wait. Sasuke pulled back and stared at Naruto's lips. They were more red and glossy than normal. He licked his own lips and tasted the lip gloss that had rubbed onto them. Cherries weren't Sasuke's favorite fruit, but they didn't make tomato lip gloss so it had to do. Naruto blushed as Sasuke's smirk widened into a grin. Cheers filled the room as the newlyweds turned to face the guests. They walked hand in hand down the aisle, keeping the tied ribbon in their hands.

At the end of the aisle was a priestess. She bowed and held out her hands, waiting patiently. Naruto and Sasuke handed over their ribbon. The priestess was responsible for keeping the tied ribbon safe until it reached the treasury in which it will lay within a glass box forever. The only way for it to be removed would be if either Naruto or Sasuke were to somehow break their vows. The Handfasting Ceremony was a sacred ritual. Breaking the vows meant you no longer believed in the bond of love. A Handparting Ceremony only happens when both sides have come to the conclusion that their love for each other has ended. It is done to show peace. In this case, the ribbon would be cut in half and returned to its original owner so it may be tied with another. However, the Ceremony of Dissociation means that only one of them has broken their vows. This ceremony includes the cutting of their ribbon, but the half belonging to the one who broke the vows is burned. The ashes are then collected and smeared across the forehead of the breaker of vows. The person is either marked as he or she has been forgiven for his or her sins and is banished from their country. If not forgiven, they are usually executed. Only three people in the span of a thousand years has broken their vows, two woman and one man. The man was executed along with the one he coupled with. Of the two women, one was banished while the other was executed. The banished one had given the King at the time an hire and was therefore seen as someone who completed her duty. She was given mercy because of this. The other woman hadn't given the King a child so no mercy was given to her.

None of this mattered to Naruto or Sasuke for neither would even break their vows. They knew that there would be tough times ahead of them, but their love would get them through it.

Sasuke and Naruto walked hand in hand to the ballroom. Mikoto came up to them and pulled Naruto away to change his dress into something more comfortable. Naruto returned wearing the white dress. Sasuke took his wife into his arms and the two danced the night away. They only stopped to mingle with their friends and important people. As time went by, those jealous of Naruto began to see that Sasuke only had eyes for Naruto. They had to accept that the two boys truly loved each other.

The party went into the late hours of the night. Sasuke excused himself and his wife, telling the others to enjoy themselves. Sasuke and Naruto made their way to their room, both tired from the day's events. Once they reached their room, Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms and carried him over the threshold and to their bed. Naruto kicked off his shoes, before laying down and allowing his husband to remove the clothing that was slowly becoming too hot for his body. Between words of love, Sasuke shed his own clothes. They didn't take the time to explore each other's bodies for now was the time to simply give into their carnal desires. They had the rest of their lives to take things slowly and make love. And that is exactly what they did.

 **THE END**


End file.
